User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Movies So Far - 2015
(Work in progress-ah) Probably should have gone for this a couple of months ago, but alas, I wanted to add a few more to my list before posting this. I have nothing better to do tonight, so I've been downgraded to posting reviews :P It's been forever since I posted a blog, so I'll make this clear - my opinions on a lot of stuff have probably changed and I'm definitely more selective than I was before. I've also developed standards, something that seems hard to come by these days unless you're a snobby rude critic. I can be "snobby and rude," yes... but I'll be worse than that if the movie deserves it. Just to be clear, I'm judging films on the following: #Plot - How compelling of a story was created and how well it was told. "Lack of plot" doesn't simply mean I don't like the story being told, it means there's not a lot OF a tale to be presented. I just want a good story that's told well, I'm not expecting some masterpiece of a novel in each film. #Visuals - Instead of being a Bheely and having separate categories for cinematography and visual effects, I'm combining them, cause I'm not as concerned with CGI ("visual effects") so I don't really have much to say about it as a category. I like to see practical effects and really cool-looking locations, but I'm also completely fine with CGI in the film, so long as it's not plastered everywhere so you can't see anything real. This section would also cover action scenes and enviroment - the latter being something I probably focus a little too much on. I pay a lot of attention to the atmosphere of movies. Hans Zimmer has said that color influences film scores; as someone who thinks like a composer, perhaps that is why I think like that. #Music - as anyone who knows me at all is aware, film scores are my passion. People have criticized me and told me I care too much about the soundtrack, however I believe good/fitting music is a very important aspect of a film and I think it should be treated with equal respect compared to other departments of cinema. A lot of directors don't put much care into their soundtracks, and that means that they aren't making their movie as good as it could be. I'm looking for professional-sounding, creative, fitting music that you can listen to on its own. #Acting - Of course, you can't have a good show without good performances. I want to see actors/actresses, movie stars or no-names put effort into their roles. Not much more I can say here, other than that I'm not looking for a bunch of stuns, I want to see character and an in-depth performance. #Originality - We all want to see something we haven't seen before (or do we? Look at this year's releases...) or didn't expect. Personally, I'm a sucker for plot twists and unexpected turns. If a movie's predictable, I feel like a monkey watching rats. Of course, half the movies this year are reboots, sequels, or heavily inspired by other works. That makes originality really hard to come by - but it's present, despite the fact that the film's following something else, it's an incredibly enjoyable experience. Obviously, I'm armchair quarterbacking. I don't work on films, so it's probably really rude/inaccurate for me to judge them. Oh well... this is just for entertainment/recommendation for fellow moviemongers. Against my tradition, I'll be posting these at random; not starting by release date, title, lowest rating, highest rating, nuthin' - just putting these out here as they come to me. Time to review half of the year that's brought us The Woman in Gold, The Woman in Black, Mad Max, Max, reboots/sequels to Jurassic Park, The Avengers, Terminator, Mission Impossible, Taken, and Fast and Furious... while it's getting ready to plop out a bloody new Star Wars film and a fourth Hunger Games. Come on, people... DO YOU EVER GET TIRED OF ALL OF THIS? Of course you don't... hell, I saw all of those myself! Sausages. Blackhat - 4/10 Thor stars in a "cyber-crime" mellow thriller where there's hardly any cyber crime. It sort of focuses on a nuclear plant, then it builds itself up to be an action movie and never relases itself. The music wasn't noticable, the environment couldn't seem to figure itself out and the acting was mediocre. It had a decent plot and it started out well, but it slowly devolved into a bore that just didn't seem to end. To be short and blunt, it's not a terrible watch, but there are certainly better options. Category:Blog posts